FireFlies
by Taeng
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It's been a year since since the defeat of the Gedoushuu & on her return for the reunion, Kotoha considers expressing her feelings. Chiaki/Kotoha
1. Act I: If This Isn't Love

Because I love this couple so much, here's another Chiaki/ Kotoha story.

It's set a year after the final episode & even though I know there are various reunion stories out there, this is my own, with Chiaki & Kotoha as the central characters

_**Fireflies**_

_**Act I: If This Isn't Love**_

Kotoha looked up at the stars and sighed. Tomorrow she was heading back to Tokyo to celebrate the anniversary of defeating the Gedoshuu. Everyone, including Kaoru, was going to be there. Kotoha couldn't believe that it had almost been a year since she'd seen any of them, and her heart ached every time she thought of them. She missed all of them so much.

Over the last year, they had all stayed in contact though letters and phone calls, but to Kotoha, it wasn't the same as talking to them in person. She treasured every phone call and kept every letter. Before they'd parted, Kotoha had thought that she'd have stayed in connect with Mako best, constantly phoning each other, catching up of the gossip from different sides of the world, but, Kotoha was surprised to find, she was constantly phoning and writing to Chiaki. Though at the same time, she wasn't surprised, they were after all of a similar age, it made sense.

The more she talked to Chiaki, the more she found that she missed him and every day, she longed to talk to him, to see him. Kotoha had often thought of jumping on the train and going to Tokyo, just to see him. But she couldn't. She had school and her sister, Mitsuba, was still unwell. But that didn't stop her from dreaming of seeing him again. She always wondered what it would be like, what she would say. Would he have changed?

Kotoha shook her head. She was thinking about him too much again. She kept doing that lately, and it was annoying her. She didn't know why Chiaki kept popping into her head at random times and how she could just think about him for ages. His eyes, his smile, his hair, his laugh.

"It's getting late," a voice behind Kotoha said, making her jump.

Kotoha turned to see Mitsuba standing in the doorway. "What?"

"I said, it's getting late," Mitsuba repeated. "You've got a long journey tomorrow. You should be getting some sleep. You don't want to see your friends looking tired, do you?"

"I guess not," Kotoha muttered, starting to walk towards Mitsuba.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Things." Kotoha looked at her sister. _Maybe she'll know why I keep thinking about Chiaki_, she thought. "Nee-san," Kotoha began, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, you know how I have my reunion tomorrow."

"Yes, you barely talk about anything else." Mitsuba smiled.

"Well, I've been thinking about it a lot. I don't mean the reunion, but I find that certain things, people keep slipping into my mind all the time and I don't know why."

"You haven't seen your friends in almost a year, of course you're going to keep thinking about them."

"Yeah, but I keep thinking about one of them more than the others. I can't stop thinking about him."

Kotoha's sister smiled when she heard the word 'him'. "Is this the same guy you're constantly phoning and writing letters too?" she asked.

"Yes and when I put the phone down, I find that I miss so much that I want to cry. I find myself missing everything about him and I don't know why."

"Kotoha, come in and sit down." Mitsuba gestured to the sofa. Kotoha walked into the house and sat herself down, while Mitsuba slid the door closed.

"Nee-san, what is it?"

"Kotoha, I'm starting to think that you might be in love with this guy," Mitsuba said, sitting down.

"What? I can't be in love with Chiaki! I'm not!" Kotoha cried.

"It's alright to be in love," Mitsuba said.

"I know, but that can't be right. I can't be in love with him. We're comrades. It isn't allowed to be more than that."

"Listen, you can't help the way your heart feels and from what you've told me, it's pretty obvious that you love him and anyway, you're not comrades anymore, so what's stopping you?"

"Wh – I – I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because, because I just can't. And what if it's true and I tell him and he doesn't love me back, what am I suppose to do then?"

Kotoha's sister sighed. "Trust me." She stood up and kissed Kotoha's forehead. "It'll work out fine." She started to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Kotoha called, "you can't say that I love Chiaki and leave."

"Just trust and follow your heart," Mitsuba replied. "Have a safe journey." And with that, she left the room.

Kotoha sank back into her seat, trying to take in what Mitsuba had told her. Maybe she was right, maybe she was in love with Chiaki. The more she thought about it, the more it actually made some sort of sense. The constant phone calls and letters, how she was always thinking about him. Kotoha smiled. The thought of being in love had never crossed her mind, though she had often wondered what it would be like. She always knew that there had been something between them, ever since the episode with Zuboshimeshi. But until now, she had never thought of their relationship being nothing more than friendship, but love? Though it made sense and at the same time inconceivable, the fact that she could actually be in love already, it made her heart pound and she couldn't stop smiling at the thought.

XxX

The next day Kotoha found herself sat on a train bound for Tokyo. As she stared out at the passing scenery, her heart was now filled with anxiety and worry. Today, after almost a year, she was going to see Chiaki again. Unlike the previous night, where she had been imaging the two of them together as a couple, Kotoha was now picturing Chiaki rejecting her feelings for various reasons, or that he was nothing like the person she had know back then. The more she thought, the more worried she became. She was also dreading the thought of telling him how she felt and was constantly debating whether or not to say anything. And then she kept wondering what would happen if he did reject her. She couldn't stay and enjoy the reunion, even though everyone would be there, seeing Chiaki constantly would be too much for her to bear.

A voice cut across Kotoha's thoughts, startling her. "Now arriving at Tokyo station. Please ensure you have all of your belongings."

Kotoha stared out of the window, the sky had turned dark, and she could see the the different coloured lights from cars, street lamps and buildings, to see the train arriving onto the platform. "I'm back," she muttered to herself. The sense of anxious dread crept over her again as she picked up her bag and departed from the train.

There was a rush of activity around her and she didn't know where she was going. Someone suddenly knocked into her, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing the arm that she had been knocked on.

"Here, let me help you up."

Kotoha suddenly saw a hand in front of her face. She took it, and the person helped her to stand.

"Thank you," Kotoha said, beginning to look up at the person who had helped her. Her eyes reached their face and her eyes widened. "Chiaki!"

"Welcome back," Chiaki smiled.

* * *

A/N: OK, so this hasn't actually gone how I'd planned, and I'm not massively pleased with it, oh well. This isn't going to be too long. No more than three chapters, I think.

The stuff at the train station is inspired by Crystal Blue Montana's story 'Shinken Reunion Party. Let's Go On!'. I quite like the idea of Chiaki going to meet Kotoha at the train station.

Note: Zuboshimeshi is the Ayakashi from episode 6.

**Story Song**: Fireflies

**Artist**: Owl City

**Chapter Song**: If This Isn't Love

**Artist**: Jennifer Hudson


	2. Act II: Issues

Here's chapter 2! I didn't expect to write the rest of this so quickly, but I was in a writing frenzy after finishing the second chapter of 'Fated' yesterday. This took me so long, cos I keep getting off track, but I eventually got it finished, so enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed that last chapter. I really appreciate it.

_**FireFlies**_

_**Act II: Issues **_

"Ch – Chiaki!" Kotoha stammered, surprised to see her friend standing before her. He looked exactly the same as the last time she'd seen him.

"I thought I'd come and meet you," Chiaki replied, smiling at her surprise as he helped her up. "I wasn't sure if you knew the way back to the mansion from here."

"Oh," Kotoha replied.

"Yeah. I didn't know what train you'd be coming in on, so I've been waiting all day, because, because I wanted to be the first to see you," Chiaki added and Kotoha noticed that some colour had crept into his cheeks.

"Really?" _He's waited here all day for me, just to see me,_ Kotoha thought. _Maybe he does feel the same way._

"Of course." Chiaki looked downto see their hands still connected. "I missed you."

Kotoha's eyes widened. _He missed me? He missed me! Maybe he does like me too. Should I tell him now? No, wait, what if he only meant he missed me as a friend? But he's blushing and he still hasn't let go of my hand. I missed his touch. I missed him. I missed him too much._

"Kotoha-" Chiaki began.

"I missed you too," Kotoha interrupted. "I missed you a lot more than I thought I would," she added, her voice breaking slightly.

"Kotoha, there's something I need to tell you," Chiaki said and Kotoha could feel his hand shaking in her grasp. She hadn't noticed until then, that they were still holding hands. It made her smile slightly.

"What is it?" she asked. _Maybe he's going to tell me now. I hope, I wish he does._

"Kotoha, I-"

"Chiaki!" A voice cried from behind him, startling both of them.

Chiaki turned and Kotoha was surprised to see a girl she didn't recognise running towards them. Kotoha felt Chiaki's hand slip away from hers as the girl came to a stop besides Chiaki.

"Here you are. I've been waiting for ages. Is this her?" the girl asked Chiaki, barely taking a breath as she did so.

"Uh, yeah. Kotoha, this is Momoko. Momoko, this is Kotoha," Chiaki said, introducing the two.

"Hi," Kotoha said, giving the girl a slight wave.

"Hello. I've been so looking forward to meeting you. Chiaki's to me so much about you." Momoko smiled and wrapped her arms around Chiaki's right arm.

"H-he has?" Kotoha was taken aback by the girl's action and her heart saddened. _Of course. I should have known. Of course he'd meet someone; we have been apart for a year after all. What was I thinking? God, I feel so stupid._

"Yeah. He said that he had to meet an old friend for some reunion. He said that he didn't know when you were going to get here, but that he'd wait all day. Isn't that nice of him? Of course it is." Momoko's smile increased, as she looked up at Chiaki, who look at her sheepishly.

"Oh." Kotoha couldn't think of anything else to say. She didn't want to look at them. She felt like her world was crashing down, as she began to realise the depth of her love for him and the fact that now she couldn't ever possibly tell him. Tears began to form in her eyes. _Stop it. I can't cry. I can't cry._

"Are you alright, Kotoha?" Chiaki asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm OK. It's just being back here, I guess. A lot of memories," she replied, faking a smile that she didn't feel. She looked at the dark sky. "Maybe we should start heading over to Tono-sama's."

"Yeah, I guess," Chiaki agreed, though his voice seemed slightly disheartened.

Kotoha picked up her bag and began to head for the exit. Chiaki followed, Momoko skipping next to him, still holding onto his arm.

Outside of the train station a group of Kuroko were waiting with two palanquins. Kotoha walked towards the one at the back, handing the Kuroko her bag before stepping inside.

"Oh, I guess this is where I have to leave you," Momoko pouted.

"Yeah," Chiaki muttered, staring at the palanquin in which Kotoha had stepped into.

Momoko reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "You'd better tell me how it goes later," she said, slipping her arms from his as she walked away.

"Yeah," Chiaki repeated, watching as Kotoha closed the blind quicker than was necessary.

XxX

During the journey back to the mansion, Kotoha continuously tried to compose herself. She had to appear to be happy, not sad and depressed. But she knew she couldn't stay long, not with Chiaki around, knowing that he was in love with someone else. She had to stay long enough to see the others, but then, she had to leave. She would feign illness, or say that her sister was still ill and she had to go back.

All too soon they arrived at the mansion. _It hasn't changed a bit_, Kotoha noted stepping out of the palanquin. As she followed the Kuroko up to the main door, Chiaki caught up with her.

"Kotoha, I need to explain," he began, but she cut him off.

"It's alright," she said, shaking her head. "I understand."

"Understand? But Kotoha I-"

Chiaki was interrupted again, this time by loud shouts of "Kotoha! Chiaki!"

Mako emerged at the main door, beaming as she welcomed Kotoha and Chiaki back.

"Kotoha," she said, hugging her. "I've missed you. How have you been?"

"Good," Kotoha replied. She looked at Mako. "I like the tan." She smiled.

"Thanks. We're going to have to catch up as soon as we've had dinner," she said, leading them in. "Genta's apparently making some fancy French food; I have no idea what it is." She laughed.

"Genta's back too?"

"Yeah. You're the last one to get here," Mako said.

"I see. Everyone's all here," Kotoha muttered.

The trio entered the main room, to see Takeru, Ryonnusuke and Genta sat in their usual places. Kaoru sat on a large chair next to Takeru.

"Tono-sama, Hime, Minna," Kotoha cried upon seeing them again.

"Welcome back, Kotoha," Kaoru said.

"It's good to see you again," Takeru added.

"The whole team's back together again!" Ryunosuke cried, wiping his eyes.

"Kotoha!" Genta leapt up and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, I'm so happy to be back here. I missed all of you," Kotoha replied, once Genta had let her go. She sat in her usual place, remembering how she used to sit there every day, keeping her eyes diverted from Chiaki, who also seated himself in his usual place.

"Now that everyone is here, I proclaim that this reunion can officially begin!" Takeru said, happily.

The Kurokos emerged, carrying tables and trays of food. They were placed in front of the Shinkengers, who gathered around with curious expressions of their faces, apart from Genta, who was smiling.

"Tuck in!" He said, gesturing at the food.

Chiaki looked up at him. "Uh, what is all this?"

"Food from the land of France. There's ratatouille, crepes, truffles and baguettes," Genta said, pointing at the various foods. "You should try it. It really is good," he added, looking at their unsure faces.

They all exchanged nervous glances before clapping their hands together. "Itadakiamasu!" everyone said, before trying the food.

XxX

Whist they ate, they discussed what they had been up to in the last year. Mako excitedly told them about life in Hawaii, while Genta told them about his Sushi restaurant in Paris, which, he told them, was one of the most popular restaurants in the city. Ryunosuke talked about his life as a kabuki and Takeru and Kaoru explained about how things had been in their respective Shiba households.

_They've been doing so much_, Kotoha thought, as she listened to their stories. _All I've done is go to school and help look after my sister. Nothing interesting at all._

She listened with more interest then she would have liked as Chiaki told them about his year, about how he'd decided to go to college, where he was studying Music. He explained to them about how he was learning to play various instruments, and that his favourite was the guitar.

"Do you still play your flute?" Chiaki asked her, making her jump.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sometimes," Kotoha replied, surprised to have been asked the question.

"Maybe we should do a duet. When I'm a bit better at it." Chiaki smiled.

"Yeah, maybe," Kotoha muttered, returning the smile half-heartedly, before looking away. Chiaki noticed and looked down, averting his gaze.

"Hey, why don't you tell us how things are going with Momoko," Ryunosuke said.

Kotoha's head snapped round to look at Chiaki, who lifted his head reluctantly.

"Yeah," Genta said, "what's the deal with you and this Momoko girl?"

"It's nothing really. We're just good friends," he replied, quickly looking at Kotoha out of the corner of his eye. She had lowered her head again and was playing with the food left on her plate, trying hard not to listen.

"Nothing?" Ryunosuke gasped. "Have you not seen Momoko? I mean seriously Chiaki, don't you think she's the most elegant and beautiful girl. You'd be lucky to have her."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? Think about it. How can you not be attracted to her? Not even in the slightest?" Ryunosuke interrupted.

"I do like her," Chiaki admitted, "but-"

"Excuse me." Kotoha stood up, interrupting Chiaki again. "I need to get some fresh air," she said, trying to stop her voice from breaking. She turned and quickly left the room, trying hard not to run.

"Kotoha," Chiaki muttered, before getting up and following her out of the room.

"What's that all about?" Genta asked, looking at the others. Takeru and Ryunosuke shrugged their shoulders, while Mako and Kaoru shook their heads slowly. Mako then lifted her hand and quickly hit Ryunosuke round the back of the head.

"Ow!" Ryunosuke shouted. "What was that for?"

"Sometime you really are clueless," Mako replied.

XxX

Chiaki ran into the garden. He still hadn't found Kotoha and this was the last place he had to look. Her actions were really confusing him. He peered through the night, trying to see her. He then heard a soft, mournful tune. A tune he had heard before. He followed the sound until he found Kotoha, playing her flute. A Kuroko stood nearby, holding a lamp so she could see what she was doing.

Slowly Chiaki walked up behind her. "Hey," he said, startling her.

"Hey," Kotoha replied, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"We need to talk," Chiaki said and Kotoha looked at him, her eyes wide.

* * *

I've already written most of the third and final chapter, but it won't be up til next week, since I'm away until Wednesday. But hopefully it'll be up by this time next week.

Also, thanks to PhinalPhantasy & Crystal Blue Montana for helping me with some of the spellings and things. Thanks.

_**Song**_: Issues

_**Artist**_: The Saturdays


	3. Act III: Together When

Here's the third & final chapter of _FireFlies._

Thanks to everyone who has read & reviewed this story. I really appreciate it.

_**FireFlies**_

_**Act III: Together When...**_

"We need to talk," Chiaki said and Kotoha looked at him, her eyes wide.

"About what?"

"What's going on? Why have you been acting weird since you got back? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, of course not," Kotoha replied. "It's alright, I'm fine." _Why am I lying? Why can't I just tell him the truth? Maybe then... But no, I can't. He's with Momoko, remember._

"I don't believe you," Chiaki said. "Something's upsetting you. Why else would you just run out like that?"

Kotoha shook her head. "It's nothing for you to worry about." She gave him a half-hearted smile that she didn't feel.

"Yes it is," Chiaki replied, beginning to feel frustrated that she wouldn't open up to him. "I'm your friend, remember. I care about you."

_He cares about me? But just as a friend._ She began to feel tears bubbling up inside. The longer it was just the two of them, the more she felt like she was going to explode and tell him the truth.

"Kotoha, tell me what's going on," he said gently.

She shook her head again. "It doesn't matter," she muttered.

"It matters to me," Chiaki replied. "Tell me, please."

She turned away from him. "Oh, I thought things were going to be so simple. But they're not," she said angrily, throwing her arms out, frustrated. Chiaki took a step towards her. He'd never seen her like this before and was unsure of how to act. "I should have said something ages ago, but I didn't even know how I felt then. I wish Mitsuba had never said anything. Things would have been easier then."

"Kotoha," Chiaki began, but she turned around, her face wet from tears which were falling down her face. She shook her head.

"No," she said, trying to brush some of the tears away. "I can't. This is too hard. I can't stay here knowing I can't have want I want. I can't. I have to go." _I can't stay here knowing that you're with someone else._

"Kotoha, what are you on about? You have to stay. I need you to stay."

"But I can't," Kotoha cried. "I can't stay and watch you and Momoko. I'm sorry but I can't."

"I don't understand. What have Momoko and I got to do with this?"

"Everything!" Kotoha said, exasperated. "I can't stay here, knowing you're in love with someone else."

"What? Momoko?" Chiaki said, surprised. "Kotoha, I'm not in love with Momoko."

"But you're together, aren't you? I saw the way she was acting around you."

Chiaki stepped forward and grabbed her hands, which were cold. He rubbed them in between his gently. "Momoko is just a friend. An over exuberant friend, but she's just a friend."

She tried to pull away. "But-"

Kotoha was cut off when Chiaki kissed her. She was taken aback by it, but she quickly found herself falling deeper into the kiss, as her heartbeat became faster and it seemed to flutter. She closed her eyes and leaned further into it. Chiaki pulled away and Kotoha felt herself sink a little bit.

"I love _you_," Chiaki said. "Not Momoko. You."

Kotoha lifted her eyes so she was looking directly into his. "Y-You do?" she stuttered, surprised. _Did he just say what I thought he said? He loves me? _

"Yes," Chiaki replied. "I don't just love you; I'm in love with you, and," he paused for a moment, then said, "I always have been."

"You do?" Kotoha couldn't help but smile. "I'm in love with you too." She admitted.

"Really?"

"Really, really," Kotoha replied. "I feel like such an idiot now. I honestly thought that you and Momoko were together."

"You really had me worried," Chiaki replied.

Kotoha looked away, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to act, I mean I've never been in love before, so, I guess my emotions just got the better of me." She then looked back up at him. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Chiaki shrugged. "I don't know. I was scared, I guess. Of you."

"Of me?"

"Yeah, I didn't know how you'd respond, so I didn't want to say anything, even though I've known how I felt for a while," he admitted. "And I'm guessing you never said anything because of Momoko?"

Kotoha nodded. "I feel so stupid." She wrapped her arms around him, and he copied her movement. "Do you forgive me for acting like a complete idiot?"

Chiaki smiled. "Of course," he said, before kissing her again. She responded, pushing herself onto her tiptoes. Her hands moved so her fingers, gently tangling them in his hair.

Time, for them, seemed to stand still. They failed to notice the Kuroko, leaning against lamp, a smile on his face as he watched them, or that their four friends, concerned about them, had appeared on the veranda, all of them smiling. Genta punched Ryunosuke lightly on the shoulder, while Mako had a knowing smile on her face.

After what seemed like an eternity to them, Kotoha and Chiaki finally separated. Kotoha lowered herself back onto her feet, her hands moving from his hair onto his cheeks, as he rested his head against hers.

"Wow," he muttered, slightly breathless as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah," Kotoha agreed. She lifted her head slightly, forcing his up so she was looking at him. "I love you," she said, a serious expression on her face.

Chiaki smiled at her. "I know," he replied. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I love you too."

Kotoha sighed. "I think we'd better head back inside," she said, lowering her head. "The others will be wondering where we are." She lifted her head looking directly into his eyes. _But I don't want to, _she thought. _I want to stay here like this, with you._

"Yeah, you're right," Chiaki agreed, he kissed her on her lips again, before taking her hands in his. "We should go back."

"Yeah," Kotoha replied, though she still looked uneasy at the thought.

"It'll be alright," Chiaki reassured her.

"I know, but I guess I'm worried about what they'll say," she said.

"How about 'finally'!" Genta shouted from the veranda, startling them. They turned, both blushing madly, to see Mako slapping Genta lightly around the head. Kotoha nervously took a step behind Chiaki.

"Ow!" Genta said rubbing his head.

"He's right thought," Takeru said, leaning against the beam, a smile on his face.

Both Chiaki and Kotoha were taken aback by this, they exchanged quick glances. "You're OK with this?" Kotoha asked nervously.

"Of course. We are all free to live our own lives now," Takeru replied.

"I agree," Kaoru said, stepping onto the veranda. "I do not see any reason as to why you cannot embark on a relationship." She smiled down at them.

Their words made Kotoha relax and she moved so that she was standing next to Chiaki again. "Thank you," she said, bowing and both Kaoru and Takeru nodded back.

Mako jumped off of the veranda and ran over to both of them, pulling them into a big hug. "I'm so happy," she said.

"Uh, thanks," Chiaki said, struggling to breathe in Mako's grip. "Could you kinda let go though, we can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Mako said, letting them go. "I'm just so happy," she added.

"So," Genta said, clapping his hands together, "how about we all head back inside and continue to enjoy our reunion, since we now have another reason to celebrate."

"Sure." Mako headed back onto the veranda. She turned to Chiaki and Kotoha who hadn't moved. "Aren't you two coming?"

Chiaki glanced at Kotoha. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked.

"Why?" Ryunosuke asked. He then smiled. "Don't you think you've done enough kissing for one night?" he said, making kissing noises at them.

"Ryunosuke!" Chiaki shouted, as Kotoha blushed. He made to go after him as Ryunosuke ran into the mansion laughing wildly, while the others laughed, but Kotoha placed her free hand on his shoulder, restraining him.

"Leave him," she said. "Let him get it off his chest." She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I don't think we've done enough kissing, but we'll leave that for later." She smiled coyly at him.

"Yeah," Chiaki agreed, taken aback slightly. He wrapped his arm around her and she lifted her hand up so that they were still holding hands. "We've got plenty of time," he added, giving her a quick kiss before they followed the others back into the mansion.

* * *

Yay! I've finally managed to finish a multi-chapter story.

Anyway, I really struggled with the beginning of this chapter, hence the reason Kotoha goes a bit out of character and OTT. And you never know, I might write a sort of sequal to this (already sort of have an idea of one), since there's only so many times I can write stories on the two of them getting together. So stay tuned for that ^_^

**_Song:_** Together When...

**_Artist:_** Ayumi Hamasaki


End file.
